


Let's Never Do That Again

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [3]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Kate decided that the two of you should go on an adventure. Of all the places in New York, she picks one of the worst.





	

“I think we should go somewhere fun, like the amusement park.” Kate grins.  
“But I don’t like roller coasters.” You say to her.  
“They have more than roller coasters.” She says.  
“How about a museum?” You say.  
“What kind of museum?”  
“Anything but an art museum.” You reply as you take a bite of peanut butter toast, looking for Nino.  
“I know the perfect place for us. It’s not a museum though.” Kate jumps out of her chair. You jump at her sudden burst of energy.  
“What?” You ask.  
“It’s a surprise. Just bring your camera.” Kate grinned as she walked away.  
“We’re not doing anything illegal, right?” You call. She doesn’t answer. “At least tell me what I need to wear.” You say.  
“Wear what you would to go to a walk in the woods.” She calls from her bedroom.  
“Does that mean I need to leave?” You call.  
“Is your camera at your apartment?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes, but you need to come back as soon as possible because I’ll miss you.” You smile at how cute Kate is.  
“I’ll be back soon.” You call to her.  
“I’ll miss you!” She quickly runs out of her room to hug you goodbye and runs back. You walk the six blocks to your apartment in a brisk walk. You unlock the door.  
“I’m home!” You call out of habit. There’s no answer. “It’s too quiet.” You mumble to yourself as you walk to your bedroom and open the closet. You reach on a shelf and feel for your camera bag. You pull it down along with a dead spider. “I am not dealing with that today.” You mumble to the spider. You grab peppermint perfume off your dresser and spay it in the closet. You then check the camera battery to make sure it has a charge. “Awesome, full battery.” You smile. You take the extra lens and tripod out of your camera bag and put them into the small pocket of your Hairball backpack. You set the camera next to the bag and head to your kitchen. “Kate said something about woods, so maybe I need to bring water and stuff.” You say to yourself. You gather six bottles of water, several bags of chips, a first aid kit, a flashlight, and some extra batteries and carry them into your room. You carefully place everything into your bag so you don’t hurt the camera lens. When you have the food, water, light, and batteries packed, you gently place the camera on top of everything. You think about what else you might need as you look around your room. You decide you need a jacket and grab your favorite one and an extra one for Kate because she sometimes forgets one. You put the extra one in your backpack and zip it shut. You decide you’re ready for the adventure. You grab your wallet with your ID and a pocket knife just in case Kate is planning something illegal. You throw the bag on your shoulders and rush back to Kate’s apartment. She’s waiting outside for you.  
“I hope you were done with your toast.” She smiles to you as she sees you.  
“I forgot I made toast.” You say, somewhat disappointed.  
“It’s alright, Nino loved it. I think he’s wearing more than he ate.” Kate laughed. “I made you a sandwich to eat on the way.” She holds out a peanut butter sandwich in a plastic bag.  
“Awesome!” You smile to her as you take the bag. “I brought us chips and water. I didn’t know what I’d need.” You motion to your backpack.  
“I probably should have thought of that.” Kate squints as she begins to see just how little she thought through her plan.  
“I also brought you a jacket.” You open the bag and pull out a blue jacket and hand it to her.  
“It smells like peppermint.” She laughs as she pulls it on. “There’s a cab waiting for us.” She begins to walk as you close the bag.  
“There was a spider in my closet and that’s why you now smell like peppermint.” You smile as you follow.  
“Ew. I think Nino eats the spiders.”  
“I don’t think he’s supposed to do that.”  
“He rolled in peanut butter. Spiders are the least of my concern.” She laughs. You follow her outside and into the cab. She has him go somewhere you don’t recognize. “This will be so cool!” She smiles to you.  
“I feel like I should be afraid.” You say to her. You two sit in silence. You think of where Kate could be taking you, but nothing seems probable. The day is already halfway over. You rip a piece off the sandwich in your hand and pop it in your mouth. Kate makes amazing sandwiches. You make them the same way, but the one Kate made tasted so much better.  
“We’ll walk from here.” She tells you when the cab driver stops. She pays him as the two of you get out of the car. You take your camera out of the bag and put the strap around your neck. There’s nothing but woods ahead of you. You can see what looks like an old radio antenna ahead of you.  
“Where are we going?” You ask.  
“You’ll see when we get there.” She smiles. You walk on a dirt path worn in the woods.  
“This is really pretty, Kate. You picked a nice place.” You smile to her. She smiles mischievously.  
“This isn’t the place. The place is right through this brush.” She points to some overgrown weeds. You two carefully climb through them.  
“Oh hell no.” You say as you look at what lies ahead of you. An old abandoned amusement park sits in front of you.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun!” She runs ahead of you. You quickly grab her arm.  
“Kate, no. This is highly illegal.” You hiss to her. “This is trespassing and vandalism and probably a bunch of other things. There’s a chance we’ll get shot or find a dead body or something.”  
“It’ll be fine. I promise.” She smiles to you as she pulls you to the long fence surrounding the park.  
“I’m going to die.” You think to yourself as you take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down.  
“We’ve come so far already. Just a few minutes. We can go at the first sign of trouble.” Kate pleads with her big, blue eyes. You give in.  
“Alright.” You sigh. You allow her to pull you up to the fence. “How are we going to get through? It’s too tall to climb and it has barbed wire.” You say, looking up at the rusted chain-link.  
“There’s a gate around here somewhere." Kate follows the fence and you follow her. She finds the gate with a chain holding it shut.  
“Well, looks like we can’t go in. Let’s go home before it gets dark.” You say quickly. Kate rolls her eyes and pulls on the gate.  
“We’re in luck, there’s enough slack in the chain for us to get though.”  
“Yeah, let’s call it luck.” You mumble under your breath. Kate slips through the gap. You take off your bag, set it on the ground, and slip in behind her, pulling your bag through afterwards.  
“This is so cool!” Kate exclaims, her blue eyes shining in excitement.  
“More like creepy and illegal.” You mumble as you shrug on your backpack. Kate ignores you.  
“Take some cool pictures while we explore.” Kate smiles.  
“It’s going to get dark soon.” You say to her. “I brought a flashlight, did you?” She pauses.  
“No.” She says slowly.  
“Well, don’t use your phone. If you drain the battery and I don’t get service and something happens, we’re in trouble.” You say.  
“Will you relax, we’re not going to get in trouble.” You chose not to reply as she begins to walk through the park. You begin to take pictures with your camera. “Let’s go in that building!” Kate rushes towards an open doorway. “Vandals have been here before us.” She pouts as she looks at the broken display window. She enters the building and you follow closely behind her, quickly transferring your pocketknife from your bag to your pocket and taking out your flashlight.  
“This isn’t safe. You can’t just run into random buildings.” You hiss. You turn on the flashlight and shine it around the dark building. There isn’t much, some creepy symbols spray-painted on the walls, papers and dust scattered on the floor, broken glass, and pieces of furniture.  
“Take my pictures next to this symbol!” Kate stands next to a pentagram in purple paint. “It’s so pretty!” She grins. She waves at the camera like she was in a photoshoot. You take a couple pictures. You feel a shiver down your spine.  
“Kate, can we get out of here? Something doesn’t feel right.” You say, looking around.  
“Sure, there isn’t much in here anyway.” She shrugs, not feeling the same unease as you. You explore a few more buildings and take a few more pictures. The feeling of unease only gets worse as the sun continues to set. You try to blow it off as another bout of anxiety, but deep down you know it’s not just anxiety. Each building is the same, there’s something spray pained, Kate wants a picture by it, there’s junk everywhere, you feel uneasy, and leave to find something else. You pause to take a picture and when you look up, Kate is gone.  
“Kate?” You call, looking for her. You put your camera carefully in your backpack. It’s already too dark to see and she only has the flashlight on her phone, the one you told her not to use. You take out your phone to text her and find you have no service. “Okay, don’t panic. Kate is around here somewhere. She has to be close.” You say out loud. “Kate?” You call again. There’s no noise or anything. You begin to walk around, hoping to find her somewhere. Your hands shake with fear and anxiety as you force your legs to walk. “Kate, where are you?” You call into the darkness. The park is a lot bigger than you thought. You hold the flashlight with one hand and open the pocketknife with the other. “What if someone found her and she’s in trouble?” You think. “Kate?” You call, your voice cracking slightly. You hear something move behind you, it sounds like shuffling. You spin around and shine your light towards the sound, but there’s nothing there. “Oh hell no.” You mumble. “As Leslie would say, fuck this shit.” You say before turning back around and bolting away from the sound. You hear the shuffling following you, getting faster and louder and you try to run father and harder. “Kate!” You yell loudly. “Kate, this isn’t funny!” You feel tears forming in your eyes, your chest burns from running. Your legs are becoming sore from running as they try to lock up. You trip over something and you’re sent flying, the knife and flashlight flying form your hands. The flashlight turns off as it hits the ground. You’re surrounded by terrifying darkness. Your palms and right cheek burn as they scrape against the rough concrete. You hold your breath as you quietly crawl on the ground, search for the light and knife. You hear nothing but ringing in your ears. You continue to cry silently as you search in the dark. You force back tremors of anxiety. You feel something hard and plastic. The flashlight. You turn it on and come face to face with someone. You scream and fall backwards, curling yourself into a ball and sobbing as you remember every horror movie you’ve ever seen and horror story you’ve ever read. It was too much, you had finally reached your breakdown point.  
“Hey, it’s okay, it’s only me.” Kate says, handing you your knife. You shove it in your pocket.  
“Y-you j-jackass!” You choke out as you uncurl yourself. “H-have y-y-you been chasing m-me this w-whole t-time?” You ask, trying to calm down, but failing. Your heart beat wildly in your chest and you shone the light in your girlfriend’s eyes.  
“I haven’t been following you, I heard you trip and came to investigate.” She shrugged. You put the light in your mouth and grabbed her face.  
“Kate, we have to get out of here. I’m not kidding. We are going to die if we don’t.” You say, trying to talk with the light.  
“If you’re that scared then we’ll go.” She says, concerned.  
“Please, lead the w-way out. And run before whatever that was comes back.” You say. You remove your hands from Kate’s face, they’re sticky for some reason. She helps you up, you grip her hand as the two of you run to the entrance. You force her and yourself to run until you reach street lights in houses.  
“What happened back there?” Kate asks you, out of breath. You shake your head.  
“I’ll talk when we get to your place.” You say quickly, gasping for breath. Kate calls a cab. You continue looking over your shoulder towards where the direction of the amusement park. Something still didn’t feel right. Without warning, you throw up in the grass next to the sidewalk.  
“You okay?” Kate asks. You shake your head. It’s hard to tell by the light of the streetlight, but it looks like there’s traces of blood. Before you can think of it further, the cab pulls up. Kate gets in one side and you the other. When the lights inside the cab come on, you notice Kate’s face is bloody.  
“Oh, my god!” You both say at the same time. “Look at your face!” Kate tells the driver where to go as you close the doors and the lights go off. You look at each other through the light of your phones.  
“What happened to you?” You ask.  
‘What happened to you?” Kate asks, gently touching your cheek. Her fingers come back red.  
“Look at you, both of your cheeks are bloody!” You exclaim, trying to think of when she could have gotten hurt. You reach out to touch her. She grabs your wrist.  
“I’m fine, it’s you that’s hurt. Look at your hands!” You look at your hands, they’re bloody from when you fell, and still somewhat bleeding. “You fell pretty badly!”  
“I’ll be fine.” You sigh. You look at Kate. “Promise me we’ll never do anything like that again.” You say to her pathetically.  
“What did you find?” She whispers to you. You shake your head again. The car ride home is quiet.  
“There’s a first aid kit in my bag.” You sigh when you two walk into the apartment. Kate opens your bag and takes out the white metal box. You sit at the kitchen table and she gets a clean dish towel wet and sits next to you. She cleans up your hands. You see just how bad your hands look. She takes out antibacterial liquid and places it on your palms for first. You clench your teeth in pain as it feels like fire is seeping from your open wounds into your muscles and tendons. “It’s okay to yell.” She smiles to you. You shake your head again. She places some cream on two cotton squares and places them on your burning palms. She wraps gauze around your hands. “Tell me what happened while I clean your cheek.” She says as she begins to wipe at the wound.  
“T-there was something their w-with us. Something wasn’t wright.” You whisper. “I took a picture and then you disappeared and I couldn’t find you and then something started chasing me.” You say quickly as the antibacterial is applied to your cheek. For a moment, you believe it could burn through your cheek entirely. Kate places a cotton square on it and uses some taped gauze to keep it in place.  
“Maybe it was an animal?” She suggests. You take the wet dish rag and clean the blood, your blood, off her cheeks.  
“An animal wouldn’t chase like that.” You whisper. Kate goes through your bag and takes out your camera, inspecting it.  
“At least your camera didn’t get hurt when you fell.” She says, trying to lighten the mood. She turns it on and looks through the pictures you had taken. You join her.  
“What’s that?” You point to the window behind Kate from the first building. You take the camera from her and zoom in. It’s some kind of shadow, but it’s not yours or Kate’s, it’s too masculine.  
“That’s enough pictures for today.” Kate says quickly, turning off the camera and standing up.  
“Well, Ghostbuster, you’ve just had your first ghost experience.” You say, still frightened yet awed at what you both saw.  
“What about that time-“  
“The time with the stick doesn’t count.” You say quickly. A feeling of relief begins to come over you. “Is it okay if I stay here tonight?”  
“I would be offended if you didn’t. I don’t think I could stay here alone after seeing that.” She shivered as she sprawled out on the couch. You got on top of her and rested your head on her chest. You wrapped your arms around her neck and she wrapped her arms around your waist. She clicked on the TV and began channel surfing. Her steady heartbeat and touch completely calmed you.  
"Hey, Kate?" You say.  
"Yeah?" She asks.  
"Let's never do that again." She laughs.  
"Of course not. If we do, it'll be in the daytime and we'll bring Les." You roll your eyes. Within a few minutes, you fall asleep in your girlfriend’s arms, completely forgetting about the day from hell you just experienced.


End file.
